Excepto uno
by Basileia Rhomaion
Summary: A fin de cuentas, Vaticano podía arrepentirse de todos sus pecados... Excepto uno. [ OCxOC — VatMex/MexVat — El OC de México no me pertenece. Advertencia: Muerte de personaje. ]


A la Ciudad del Vaticano le encantaba ser un foco de atención pública.

Solía ser ese su deleite, atraer las palabras y las miradas de la gente, como para sentir que era relevante y le tomaban en cuenta a pesar de su minúsculo tamaño en el mapa europeo... y de Italia, si hay que ser más específicos. Tan solo había un detalle: Incluso esa atención, el lugar de importancia, debía tener sus límites. Una línea divisoria marcada por él mismo entre su zona de confort y lo desagradable para no rayar con los excesos. Pero era una idea difícil de realizar.

Los medios tenían —cosa que iba desde siempre— un voraz apetito para el chisme, rumor y el escándalo; algo con lo que ya tenía experiencia, habiendo sido víctima y tenido que lidiar con ello más de un par de veces. Así que no era razón de sorpresa que constantemente cualquier cantidad de camarógrafos, reporteros, curiosos, periodistas y demás prole informativa rondara por las afueras de 'su casa' a raíz del crecimiento de los últimos rumores. Decía la gente —y ya no solo las malas lenguas— que la Iglesia Católica estaba apunto de desaparecer del plano.

Con tal controversia desarrollándose, el Vaticano se había convertido en el epicentro de todo tipo de especulaciones. ¿Qué era lo que realmente iba a pasar? Nadie lo sabía com certeza, mas los pasillos casi vacíos de los edificios que formaban el complejo de la Santa Sede apuntaban hacia pistas que no podían ser del todo ignoradas.

Alessandro ya tenía una idea de ello.

—Cierre la ventana, por favor. Hay demasiada luz en la habitación.—musitó al dirigirse hacia el guardia que montaba la vigilancia actual en la puerta de su recámara. El hombre no lo pensó dos veces y acató la petición de manera eficiente, recibiendo a cambio un agradecimiento solemne.

Lo menos que podía pedir es que para su maldito encierro fuesen las condiciones mínimamente aceptables. Decir eso, refiriéndose en mayor medida a lo de la luz. Su visión, tan débil ella, no iba a soportar a diario un cuarto tan iluminado. Prefería no quedarse ciego... ya su condición era bastante patética, no había necesidad de que la empeorase.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo. Tal vez hubiesen pasado horas, días, semanas, meses y hasta años desde la última vez que se había levantado para darse un baño, con gran dificultad. Perder el tiempo ahí acostado en su cama siendo útil nada más que para firmar documentos con desgano.

Ahora ni siquiera era capaz de caminar o mover las piernas, en resumen. La condición física del representante de la Santa Sede había empeorado desde el decaimiento de la iglesia como institución. Era como si los mil novecientos y tantos años de edad que cargaba consigo le estuvieran pasando factura de golpe y porrazo. Tras tantas situaciones de las que había escapado, tanto que había pasado... ¿era ese el momento que Dios Padre había elegido para prescindir de su representante como sede en la Tierra?

Y su frivolidad, sin límites e!la, se animó a actuar por palabra, pensando: ¿Había sobrevivido a las persecuciones, guerras, reformas, luchas de ideales e incluso a la Unificación Italiana para acabar así? ¿Iba a morir finalmente...?

El paso de las lunas, único elemento que le recordaba la existencia del tiempo, le hizo pensar que la decadencia creciente apuntaba hacia una positiva más que intrínseca, incluso vehemente. Alessandro quiso asegurarse de estar preparado (al menos en el ámbito moral) para recibir el juicio divino, y algún día que no encontró su voz tan ronca por el desuso, pidió que le realizasen el sacramento de la Extremaunción.

Podía asegurarse con ello de que iría a la muerte con menos peso.

Porque se arrepentía de sus pecados. Más impulsado por el miedo que nada, pero lo hacía. Era un método de encontrar su propia paz y enfrentarse a las consecuencias de los actos cuando tuviere que hacerlo.

Entonces la visita le tomó por sorpresa, ya que al final se hubo acostumbrado al aislamiento que llevaba desde que comenzaron las recaídas. Como muchas naciones ya le daban por muerto y estaban ya todos bien enterados de lo que sucedía, no esperaba hablar con ninguno de ellos por última vez, que ni valía una banal despedida con lágrimas de cocodrilo y demás estupideces.

Y la sorpresa fue grata al notar que se trataba de México.

—Ave, Messico... —saludó, porque las viejas costumbres nunca perdían su vigencia. Incluso tomando en cuenta la situación, Vaticano mantuvo el saludo que siempre dedicaba a Emiliano. Solo que esta vez, considerablemente más débil que en otras oportunidades—. ¿Qué te... trae por aquí?

La última frase fue algo entrecortada y acompañada al final de un ataque de tos casi crónico, que le quitó el aliento al mayor. Emiliano no supo qué decir o cómo reaccionar ante el triste cuadro.

Varios meses de incertidumbre, una oleada de sentimientos, punzadas de dolor y una corona de preocupación luchaban en los labios del latinoamericano de forma campal. Sin embargo, lo unico que pudo proferir fue una pregunta, tal vez algo tonta, pero necesitaba... necesitaba que la Santa Sede la respondiese en persona, no los medios. Tal vez Alessandro podría explicarle !o que acontecía en torno a la iglesia con mayor claridad.

—¿Es cierto...?

Ignoró las demás palabras y también el saludo, lo cual no hubiese hecho de ser otras las circunstancias. Pero la desesperación pudo con él más que la educación. Era tan importante... y podía significar varias cosas distintas. pero en el caso, Vaticano comprendió el asunto y respondió la duda poe su cuenta, sonriendo con tristeza. Cono si su expresión estuviese rota, tanto como su aspecto actual.

Asintió.

—Es cierto. —declaró con párpados bajos, observando de reojo al mexicano. Con ello le decía que sí, que el 'rumor que no era tan rumor' que sentenciaba la desaparición de la iglesia católica era veraz. La seguridad en su tono daba a entender que aquella era una realidad que había aceptado en su momento. Ya no tenia motivo coherente para armar un berrinche de crío y lloriquear por lo que sería de su existencia. Era mejor decir que estaba bien, ya que era la voluntad de Dios y dejar el mundo con la dignidad que debía tener una institución como la que él representaba.

México no podía siquiera digerir eso. Era algo inverosímil, invención que creía producto del ocio de los herejes. Pero si el mismo Vaticano lo estaba aceptando, ¿entonces significaba que no había otra opción sino resignarse a ello...?

—Pero no puede desaparecer... —insistió al pensar en voz alta, por impulso tomando un paso hacia la cama del otro. Este le hizo una seña con la mano, indicándole que se acercase más y tomase asiento en el borde. Emiliano obedeció, aún sin demasiado juicio a causa del shock. Otra frase fue agregada por inercia—. No puede desaparecer mientras siga habiendo fieles, y...

—"México siempre fiel". —el castaño completó la frase esbozando una leve sonrisa memorial. Después volvió a torcer el gesto en una expresión triste y casi nostálgica, como quien recordaba tiempos de gloria ya enterrados en los años pasados—. Pero rd la hora, porque así lo ha elegido el Creador. El tiempo de Dios es perfecto.

A eso sí que no podía decir nada. Dios era un ser sabio, omnipotente y seguramente debía saber lo que hacía, mas seguía sin caber en la cabeza de la nación mexicana el porqué podría querer deshacerse de la iglesia que le rendía culto.

Entonces pensó...

¿Qué iba a ser de Alessandro cuando "aquello" sucediera? Honestamente, se veía distintos como de costumbre. Muchísimo más débil, más frágil, menos vital e imponente. Aún guardaba un aire reservado y tal vez hasta frío (no intencional en ese cado), pero parecía no ser el mismo. Los hilos conectaron de una manera que a Emiliano no le agradó demasiado.

—¿Pero qué será de usted?

Por lo que más quiera, México tenía que controlarse, se decía. No sería su intención molestar al representante de la Santa Sede con la pregunta, o incomodarle de algún modo, pero la incertidumbre le carcomió y terminó pensando que podría haber sido una cuestión inapropiada o de mal gusto. Solo... surgió, no tenía explicaciones para ello.

A Vaticano le sorprendió el planteamiento, pero contestó sin mucho reparo. Con el sacramento de la Extremaunción, prefería ser honesto para no llevarse un pecado a la tumba si podía evitarlo.

—Mi destino está atado al de la iglesia. Si esta desaparece, yo he de hacerlo también. Así que mi labor en la Tierra ha acabado y será hora de recibir pronto el juicio de Dios Padre. —explicó, ladeando la cabeza un par de veces. Paseó la vista por todo el panorama!a de la habitación para luego dejarla de nuevo sobre el mexicano.

Emiliano seguía sin saber cómo tragarse el asunto. Se inclinaba más a no aceptarlo y cerrarse a que todo era una especulación sin sentido, incluso tras escuchar las palabras del mayor. Las cuales... si había que ponerse a ver, le habían herido. No personalmente, tampoco como un insulto. Más herido su sensibilidad porque algo dentro de él se había roto al escuchar al representante de la iglesia apostólica romana admitir que fallecería pronto.

Se podría decir con algo de frivolidad, que aquello le había dolido incluso más que la confirmación en sí de que la iglesia desaparecería. Porque no solo era devoto a Dios, la Virgen y los santos... sino también al propio Vaticano. Que algo le sucediese a este último le preocupaba, y que este lo asegurase con tanta normalidad lo hacía aún peor. Tenía que haber un modo de impedirlo, ¿no?

Mientras el latinoamericano divagaba, Alessandro se hallaba preso de otro crónico ataque de tos seca, que desgarraba su garganta de forma entrecortada. Era evidente que además tenía problemas para respirar... que para quien supiera, no eran más que las dificultades de siempre, solo que de manera más obvia.

México temió.

Porque podía decir muy bien que apreciaba a Vaticano, que le quería... ¡de una manera no homosexual, obviamente! Mas su corazón latía, y con cada latido tras las palabras terminantes del representante de la iglesia, era como si fuese violentamente atravesado. Prohibido y secreto, un triste sentimiento de amor había crecido con el paso del tiempo, dirigido hacia el individuo que se encontraba cerca de él.

Inadvertido. Aunque tampoco sería aceptado si saliese a su conocimiento, ni mucho menos declarado al objeto de su afecto. Él no era ningún "puto maricón gay", sino un macho descendiente de dos imperios. Jamás de los jamases iba a confesar amar a otro hombre, por esas y otras tantas razones.

Pero aún con eso, el subconsciente actuaba a su libre albedrío. Y a ese nadie podía impedirle expresar su sentimiento como mejor le viniese en gana.

—¿Podrías...? —la voz, ahora ronca, pero aún sin perder ese timbre nasal tan característico de Alessandro, quebrantó el ambiente. Se interrumpió, tosiendo otra vez y luego le dedicó la mirada más humilde que pudo a Emiliano—. ¿Acercarte un poco...?

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, asintió con la cabeza y se arrimó más hacia él sin saber qué podría querer. Sabiéndolo o no, tampoco era quien para oponerse. México era más del tipo de persona que acataba cualquier cosa que Vaticano quisiese, pidiese u ordenase, resultado de su educación firmemente católica propiciada por España.

También se dio cuenta de que había comenzado a llover.

A llover, primero tenues chubascos y más tarde la ventorina envolvió a su paso la Ciudad Eterna y con esto la estancia de la Santa Sede. Las tempestades romanas solían ser heladas y potentes, llenas de viento y temibles relámpagos; los cuales comenzaron a hacerse presentes cuando el temporal arreció.

Vaticano miró hacia la ventana a causa del golpeteo de las gotas con el cristal. El terror se adueñó de su expresión y solo pudo alcanzar a actuar por el impulso, abrazando a México mientras exhalaba levemente. Ni siquiera había sido esa la razón por la que quería que se acercase, pero su temor a las tormentas pudo más que la vergüenza.

Curioso y confundido, Emiliano correspondió el contacto después del paso de un par de minutos.

—Lo siento. —vino la disculpa del contrario, mas no le soltó. Necesitaba el abrazo, pidiese perdón o no; los relámpagos que sonaban mantenían al representante de la iglesia católica trémulo y aterrado. El mexicano tenía compasión suficiente que le impedía alejar al otro... porque de ser un caso distinto, la homofobia escondida habría hecho lo suyo—. Por favor...

Tan tenue. Las palabras del mayor de se desvanecieron y perdieron en el aire, jamás siendo seguidas por otra oración. Debía costarle, rebajarse de ese modo e incluso pedirle a otra persona que no se fuera de su lado. Aunque hubiese dejado la oración a medias, el significado era inferible.

Emiliano obedeció de nuevo, esta vez al comando nunca pronunciado. Y se quedó con él procurando no hablar para no incomodar o hacer algo que le molestase. Realmente no tenía idea de cómo actuar.

De cualquier modo, Alessandro no se lo hubiese pedido a alguien más que a México.

Bonita casualidad, el que hubiese venido y estuviese allí. Para mirar el lado bueno (cosa que jamás hacía, sino en contados casos) de las cosas, aquel contacto podía también ser una excusa para estar más cerca del mexicano. A fin de cuentas parecía que su temor a los truenos había traído consigo algo favorable para sí.

No escampó, pero cesó la melopea de afuera. Seguía cayendo la lluvia, pero no era una tormenta eléctrica. Aquella había sido una corta, de media hora como mucho, y ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a interrumpir el sonido de los relámpagos para hablar.

Alessandro fue el que decidió separarse y mantuvo la mirada lejos de la del contrario en todo momento, como quien temía enfrentarle. También murmuró un agradecimiento bajo, pero audible para Emiliano, quien por educación respondía que no había nada que agradecer.

Los siguientes minutos pasaron con demasiada rapidez. Cuando fue a darse cuenta, Vaticano estaba de nuevo tendido en la cama, respirando agitadamente. Debía haberle atacado una fiebre repentina, tal vez fuerte por la expresión de dolor en la que su rostro se contraía.

Habrá sido la estupidez la que actuó primero, antes que el cerebro.

—¿E-está usted bien? —la pregunta era banal, tonta y estaba de más. ¿Con qué clase de sentido común iba a preguntarle eso, si era obvio que la realidad era contraria? ¿En verdad necesitaba que la respuesta proveniese de los labios del enfermo, forzándole a hablar sin necesidad? Se sintió mal y con ganas de ser tragado por la tierra. A veces podía actuar de manera tan bruta frente a Vaticano...

Lo que le hacía preocuparse por su imagen frente a él, aunque en ese momento no era lo más relevante. Y no era tan imbécil, eso lo sabía. Le consternaba lo suficiente la salud del castaño, había sido un comentario hecho sin pensar. Inclinándose hacia él, podía verle a la perfección y sentirse mil veces más impotente de lo que ya era.

—Messico... —jamás respondió a la pregunta, dejando aquello tácito por su voz. ¿Por qué sonaba a despedida? No eran exageraciones suyas, había escuchado cientos de veces el nombre de su país pronunciado en italiano por el representante de la Santa Sede y no se escuchaba así. La particularidad, que solía utilizarlo como un saludo, nunca para decir adiós—. Io...

"México, yo...". No es que Emiliano supiese mucho italiano. Aquel par de palabras tenían un significado obvio por el parecido al español, y por ello podía captarlas. Si decía algo más, sería incapaz de comprenderle, más que el sentimiento de dolor que emanaba de ellas.

El dolor era contagioso.

Porque las despedidas eran tristes, porque mantener ciertos detalles en silencio parecían ahogar con un tenso nudo más fuerte de lo que era soportable, porque... Por tantas razones, que enumerarlas sería perder el tiempo y omitir cualquier otra cosa más importante.

Pudo darse cuenta de que la oración era completada, solamente por el contexto.

—Io ti voglio bene. —sonó algo forzado, porque a Alessandro ya se le iba la voz a causa de tanto esfuerzo de la garganta. Pero era la más absoluta de las verdades. Para irse del mundo libre de pesos, debía soltar ese, causase lo que causase.

El italiano podría no haber sido la lengua más adecuada para hacerlo, pero sí fue la más espontánea a causa de su uso continuo.

El último acto de redención sería el que haría al mexicano entender lo que decía y sentía. Habría de sacrificar con ello la 'pureza' que la Extremaunción le aseguraba, pero por México y por sus últimos instantes, podría dejar ir algo como eso. Además, de ese modo le ahorraría al menor el tener que averiguar el significado de la frase cuando él ya no estuviera. Lo más sano era que se enterase de sus sentimientos ahí y ahora.

Así que procuró ser rápido para no llevarse la amargura del rechazo y se aproximó para besarle en los labios en un contacto ínfimo. Aquello parecía haber durado menos que un parpadeo, desde el momento en el que Vaticano cerró la distancia entre ellos al que se separó.

Si hubiese podido, quizás le habría dado una explicación. Segundos después de tenderse de nuevo, Alessandro volvió a cubrirse la boca y comenzó a toser más fuerte que antes. Toser sangre, luego aterrándose por ello.

Emiliano se habría alarmado aún más si estuviese en capacidad de reaccionar.

Cumpliendo una promesa de siglos, el Estado de la Ciudad del Vaticano sonrió levemente, pensando que se arrepentía de todos sus pecados.

Excepto uno.

Y sumiéndose en el idílico ensueño, se dejó recoger por los brazos de la muerte.

Fin.


End file.
